<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts a Sora and Kairi Love Story Written With a Twist by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093909">Kingdom Hearts a Sora and Kairi Love Story Written With a Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Falling In Love, Made For Each Other, Marriage Proposal, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Soulmates, SoKai Week 2020, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Everyone, This story is about Sora and Kairi, their love for each other, Sora is a Vampire and Kairi is a Human, Kairi is a Human girl who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, this is how a Vampire boy name Sora and a Human girl name Kairi found each other and felt in love with each other, they found their true love and soulmates in each other, but. Vanitas and Zira is trying to destroy their love by wanted to kill her, because Zira is jealous that Sora has fallen for a Human name Kairi.</p><p>Sora and Zira used to date, but they broke up, because Sora didn't love Zira, because wasn't his true mate.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's Characters, the only things, I do own is this story and other characters.</p><p>You also find this story on Fanfiction Net and Wattpad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi was home in bed, she fell asleep. After a few hours, a dark figure had flew towards her window. Kairi has forgotten to close it all the way and lock it. The dark figure smiled as he could smell her scent from the outside. He slowly pushed the window open and quietly stepped in. It was one of the easiest houses to get into since some of the houses had all ready started putting up things to stop Vampires, as he started walking towards her, she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling that someone was in her room. Her sight was blurry as she seen the dark person. He leaned towards the side her neck and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She brought her knees up and pushed the guy off as hard as she could with her feet, the figure with black spiky hair and forest green eyes, he screams in pain, Kairi stood up as quickly as she could, afraid. She walked back a little towards the wall as the Vampire kept his eyes on her. He lunged at her and knocked her against the wall while holding onto her wrists. As she fell back, she made sure that her head didn't hit too hard against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking a little, he headed towards her neck again, but she kneed him in the stomach which caused him to let go of her wrists. She ran from in front of him, but he quickly went for her. She turned around as she was running back a little and he reached out his hand, trying to grab her. She tried to avoid the grab as much as possible, but he ended up grabbing her arms as she lost her balance as her body leaned back on one foot and fell back on her bed, she fell, but he let go, making sure he didn't fall with her. She wanted to get up, but her body wouldn't let her. He grabbed on her wrists as her arms were beside her head and climbed on top of her holding her legs down with his own. She kept her eyes closed tight as she kept struggling to get up. "Looks like you're a fighter, but I guess we're going to have to do this another way," He whispered. "No matter what, your blood will be mine!" She struggled even less as she was getting tired and her head was turned to the side, she kept hoping that someone would save her. Her head turned over, revealing the side of her neck. He opened his mouth, his bright white fangs showing through the darkness. He is about to sink his fangs into her neck and suck her blood. Her eyes shot opened realizing what was going on. Her body remained still as it was frozen in fear. she saw another figure, this figure looks friendly, he had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. She couldn't stop staring at him, he was handsome and he was in her room and was charging towards the Vampire who was about to bite her. "Let her go Vanitas!" Vanitas lets go of her arm as she got up and ran away from the Vampire known as Vanitas, Vanitas glares at the other Vampire. "Sora, you made me lose my meal!" "You won't ever touch her!" Sora growled at him. "Then you kill her." "Never, you know that I only hunt animals." "You should've, let me kill her then." "You won't touch her, how dare you try to killed my soulmate!" "You mean to tell me, this Human is your mate?" "Yes, and if I ever see you near her again, I'll kill you!" Sora snarled. "So that's why you dump Zira, she was suppose to be your mate?" "No, Zira is not my mate, she never was, I have try to fall in love with Zira, but I didn't, now leave!" "Okay, okay." Vanitas says as he backs away and jumps out of the window. Sora walks over to shut the window. He then turns towards Kairi who was still staring at him, he walks over to her as she stares at him as she looks scared. He smiles at her. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." "You save me." "Of course, I couldn't let him kill you, Vanitas always had a hard time controlling his self around Humans." "So your not going to kill me?" "Why would I kill you?" "Vampires sucks blood, plus that other Vampire told you to kill me." "I know, but I wouldn't listen to him, because my kind are different, we only hunt Animals, we see Humans as friends not food, we can sleep in beds like Humans do and we can go outside into the sun because, it won't hurt us, we won't burn or spark, crosses and holy water can't stop us, the only way to kill a Vampire is tear us apart and burn our pieces." "I see and thank you for saving me." "Your welcome." "My name is Kairi." "Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Sora." "Nice to meet you too Sora, was it true what you told the other Vampire about me being your mate?" Kairi blushes. "Yes, Kairi it's true." Sora smiled. "But what about Zira, Vanitas said she was your mate?" "Zira, was never my mate, I didn't even love her, I try to fall in love with her, but I couldn't, so I broke up with her." She walks over to him and hugs him, while he hugs her back, when he was about to pull away, she grabs his arm. "Please don't leave me, what if he comes back." He hugs her. "I won't leave you, I'll stay here with you." "Thank you." "Your welcome." They both laid down on Kairi's bed and pulls the cover on them. Kairi moves close to the handsome Vampire, as he held her close to him. They smiled at each other as they leaned in to kiss each other on the lips, when they pull away from the kiss, they stare into each others eyes, that was when they realized that they were falling in love with each other, Sora was glad he found his soulmate. "Kairi, I know we just met, but I know in my heart, that you are the one for me." "It's okay Sora, I feel the same way about you." They both leaned in to kiss each other on the lips again, when they pulled away they smiled at each other. "What if I wasn't your mate than you would break up with me." "That won't happen Kairi, because you're my mate, your the girl, I've falling for." She stares into his eyes and saw what he said was true. "I believe you." He smiles and hugs her. "I love you Kairi and I'll do anything to protect you." "I love you too Sora." Kairi said as she smiles and hugs him back, she pulls away from the hug and falls a sleep, while Sora falls a sleep next to her, holding her close to him. </p><p>A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon, I hope you all enjoy this story. It looks like Sora is going to be over protective of Kairi, I don't blame him, because Vanitas was wrong for trying to kill her, Sora won't hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Sora woke up and ran home to take his shower and to brush his teeth, then went hunting, after he was done hunting, he went back to Kairi's house when he got there, Kairi was waking up, he smiles at her.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful."</p><p>"Good morning Sora."</p><p>Kairi went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take her shower, after she was done, she dries herself off and got dress when she done, she went back into her bedroom to where Sora was waiting for her, she sat down next to her on her bed.</p><p>She placed her hand on his, and their fingers intertwined. Sora smiled. Kairi just hugs him and smiles.</p><p>Sora just started to kiss her lips, and then her neck, massaging her back and her stomach, she kisses him on the lips. They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes.</p><p>"I love you so much Kairi," Sora said softly. "I'm so glad you're apart of my life."</p><p>"I'm glad that you are apart of my life, Sora, I love you too so much." She said to him as she felt their lips connecting once more as they lay in a loving embrace on the bed, they then got up because, Kairi had to go to the park to meet up with her friends today. Sora and Kairi hug each other and kiss each other.</p><p>"I'll see you later Kairi"</p><p>"Okay, Sora see you later."</p><p>"Have a nice day with your friends my love."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"I love you Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>Sora left Kairi's house and went home, while Kairi walks to the park.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Sora is nothing like Edward, Sora would never abandon Kairi in the woods, like Edward did to Bella in New Moon and Sora is not thirsty for Kairi's blood, he loves her too much to drink her blood, but he will change her into a Vampire, the only way for a Human to become a Vampire is if a Vampire bites them and gives them their venom, Kairi will meet up with Kiara, Kira, Vitani, Olette, Selphie, Yuna and Lulu at the park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Kairi got to the park, her Friends and her Sister were waiting for her. "Kairi." Olette smiled as she hugs her friend.</p><p>Kairi smiled back and hugged her friend back. "Hey Olette, I'm sorry, if I took so long."</p><p>"It's alright, Kairi."</p><p>"How was your night, last night Kairi?" Selphie asked.</p><p>"It was alright, until I almost got attack." Kairi explained.</p><p>"You were almost attack?" Yuna asked in shocked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Who almost attack you?" Kiara asked.</p><p>"A Vampire."</p><p>"Wow." Lulu was shocked.</p><p>"Vampires aren't real." Vitani told her friends.</p><p>"Yes they're." Selphie says.</p><p>"Stop this Vitani." Kiara glared at her friend.</p><p>"Vampires are so real." Kira replied.</p><p>"They're right, Vampires are real," Sarabi said. "I saw a Vampire before."</p><p>Vitani just glares at her friends. "Whatever!"</p><p>"I can't believe you don't believe in Vampires." Yuna exclaimed.</p><p>"Vampires are real." Olette tells her friend.</p><p>"I saw a Vampire before." Lulu told her.</p><p>"I don't believe you, are you sure it wasn't another Human who was almost attack you Kairi?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"No, it was a Vampire and his name was Vanitas, he almost kill me, until another Vampire name Sora came, he save me."</p><p>"We're glad your okay Kairi." Kiara smiled while Selphie, Olette, Lulu, Yuna, Kira and Sarabi nodded their heads smiling.</p><p>Vitani growls. "Vampires aren't real, you're all crazy for believing in something that isn't real."</p><p>"Me and Sora are dating now, we're soulmates."</p><p>"We're all happy for you Kairi." Kiara smiled at her sister.</p><p>Her friends were glad that Sora and Kairi were boyfriend and girlfriend now.</p><p>Vitani couldn't take it anymore, so she walked away from her friends, she growled at her friends and left.</p><p>Kairi was glad that her friends trusted Sora as her mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending a hour at the park Kairi and her friends walked home, not know that they were being watched by a Vampire, Vitani got angry and left the park, because her friends were talking about Vampires, Vitani knew in her heart that Vampires aren't real.</p><p>Selphie, Olette, Yuna and Lulu already went home.</p><p>Kairi and her friends stop walking, because they heard a noise, they looked around.</p><p>"What was that?" Kiara asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Kira said.</p><p>"Someone is watching us." Kairi said.</p><p>"Who?" Sarabi asked.</p><p>"Vanitas!" Kairi said as she looks at the tree where Vanitas was hiding at.</p><p>"Damn!" Vanitas thought to his self. He then comes out of his hiding place and was standing in front of Kairi, Kiara, Kira and Sarabi. "How did you know it was me?"</p><p>"I had a feeling, it was you," Kairi answered him. "What do you want Vanitas?"</p><p>"Your blood, I wasn't done with you last night."</p><p>"Didn't Sora tell you not to touch me?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"I don't care what Sora says." Vanitas growled. "He should've let me eat you all up, but no he had to show up and stop me."</p><p>Kiara, Kira and Sarabi were shocked to see a real life Vampire.<br/>
Before Kairi could say something Vanitas grabs her arm and pulls her close to him, he kisses her neck and licks it. "Now hold still, so I can suck your blood." Vanitas purred, but before he could bite her, he was slap on the head by Sora who was glaring at him. </p><p>"Vanitas what did I tell you about attacking my mate?"</p><p>Vanitas let go of Kairi who was about to fall from feeling dizzy, Sora catches her before she hits the ground and continues to glared at Vanitas who was backing away. </p><p>Kairi's friends were shocked to see another Vampire here, this Vampire looked friendly, they now knew that this friendly Vampire was Sora, they watched as Sora hugged Kairi close to him while she sobs. "Shhhh it's alright Kairi, I'm here now." </p><p>"I know," She smiles at him and hugs him back "You saved me again, my hero."</p><p>"I'm glad, I'm not to late,"</p><p>"Thank you Sora."</p><p>"Your welcome Kairi."</p><p>Sora let go of Kairi and stands up and walks towards Vanitas who looked scared, Sora grabs Vanitas by his neck. </p><p>"I should really kill you for trying to attack my mate again."</p><p>"But, I didn't bite her." Vanitas said.</p><p>"I know, but you try to."</p><p>"Zira, wants Kairi dead, so she will be the one who to kill her, because I'm staying out of it."</p><p>"She won't touch her!"</p><p>"She, is jealous you love Kairi and not her."</p><p>"I don't care, I never love Zira, she was never my mate!"</p><p>"She, won't accpet about you and her breaking up."</p><p>"I've made it clear to her that she wasn't the one for me and I also told her, she will find her true mate."</p><p>"I know, but she won't accpet it."</p><p>"If she even dares to lay a finger on Kairi, she will have to go through me first, it wasn't Kairi's fault that I broke up with her."</p><p>"I know it happened way before you met Kairi."</p><p>"Exactly, now leave."</p><p>He then let go of Vanitas who ran off.</p><p>Sora looked and smiles at the girls. "Hello ladies."</p><p>"Sora, these are my friends Kira, Sarabi and that's my twin sister Kiara."</p><p>"Nice to meet you girls."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too Sora." Kiara smiled. While Kira and Sarabi smiles at him.</p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Yes, Kairi?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Kairi."</p><p>"Were going to head home now, it was nice meeting you Sora." Kiara said.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you girls as well." Sora said with a smile on his face.</p><p>Kiara and her friends smiled back at him and left, leaving Sora and Kairi alone. </p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Yes, Kairi?"</p><p>"Zira wants to kill me?"</p><p>"I know, but I won't let her."</p><p>"I know you won't."</p><p>"I'll protect you Kairi.".</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Kairi, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Sora, I want to become a Vampire."</p><p>Sora smiles and hugs her and kisses her. "I'll change you when your ready."</p><p>"I'am sixteen now."</p><p>"I'm seventeen, I'll change you when your my age."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>Sora decided to take Kairi back to his house to meet Leon, Cloud, Zack, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Rinoa, Tifa, Aerith, Aqua, Namine, Xion and Strelitzia, everyone loved Kairi and welcome her to the family, they wasn't happy when they heard that Vanitas wanted to kill her and they wasn't happy to hear about Zira wanted to kill her as well.</p><p>Sora and Kairi decided to share a paopu fruit, intertwining their destinies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile at the Strife's house, Sora was getting ready for his date, he took his shower and brush his teeth, he put on a nice suit black jacket and white shirt and blank pants and red tie and black shoes and combs his hair when he was done, he went downstairs.</p><p>"Now don't you look handsome." Kari smiled at her brother.</p><p>Sora just smiled at her. </p><p>Leon, Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Strelitzia, Ben, Kari and Ben just smiled at Sora, while he said goodbye to everyone and left, because it was almost 6:30.</p><p>Sora got into his car and drove to the Hikari's house where Kairi was living at.</p><p>When he got there he knocks on the door Kairi answered the door and smiled "Hello Sora."</p><p>"Hello Kairi, you look so beautiful," Sora smiled. "Are you ready for our date?"</p><p>"Yes, Thanks and you look so handsome." Kairi said as she came outside and shuts the door behind her.</p><p>"Your welcome and thanks."</p><p>"Your welcome."</p><p>Sora leads her to his car and opens the door for her and helps her in.</p><p>"Thank you." Kairi smiled as she puts on her seat belt.</p><p>"Your welcome my lady." Sora smiled as he shuts the door and walks over to the other side of his car and got into the car, he shuts the door putting on his seat belt he turns on his car and drove off.</p><p>"Kairi."</p><p>"Yes Sora."</p><p>"I Promised that, I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you, you belong to me and I'll do anything to protect my soulmate from danger."</p><p>Kairi smiled at him "I'am so glad we found each other Sora."</p><p>"Me too Kairi, me too."</p><p>Sora took Kairi to a fancy restaurant in Twilight Town.</p><p>Kairi order salmon and raspberry lemonade and a caesar salad.</p><p>The waiter brought Sora and Kairi their drink, but when Sora tasted his drink, he was shocked that it was Bear blood.</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I just do." The waiter winked.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Your welcome."</p><p>The waiter brought out Kairi's salad while the waitress brought out Kairi's food.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Your welcome!" The waitress smiled as the waiter nodded his head.</p><p>Kairi ate her salad, when she was done, she ate her food and drank her lemonade.</p><p>The waiter and the waitress took Kairi's plate away when she was done eating.</p><p>Kairi order a dessert, she order a chocolate lava cake, when her dessert came out she ate it, once she was finish eating her dessert, the waiter brought the bill for Sora to pay for after Sora was done paying the bill he and Kairi left a tip on the table for the waiter.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner Sora, it was delicious."</p><p>"Your welcome my lady." Sora smiled as he took her hand and kiss it.</p><p>Kairi blushes.</p><p>They walk outside.</p><p>Sora got down on knee as he held Kairi's hand.</p><p>"Kairi, I know we just met, but I have something really important to ask you, I have made many friends, I care for them all very much, but there is no one else that I could ever care for more than you, you're my light in the darkness, you're the one who always made me feel my happiest, your the girl, I love and I want to be with you forever, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you, we've shared the paopu fruit which means tying our fate to each other forever, making sure we'll never be apart from each other, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I'am in love with you and I can't stand to be without you, you're light of my heart, as I'am yours, you've always have been my guiding key, your the one who I care for the most, so what I'am trying to ask is," He pulled out the tiny black box and open it, showing a gold ring with a red diamond shape like a heart in the middle. "Kairi Marie Hikari will you marry me?"</p><p>Kairi gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. "Yes, I'll marry you."</p><p>Sora smiles as he slips the ring on her finger and stands up as they hugged each other.</p><p>"I love you Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>Kairi went home to pack her things, when she was done, she went with Sora back to his house, they went into his bedroom to put her things away, when they were done, they ran off to get marry, as soon as they were married, they both came back home as husband and wife, they told the rest of coven, they were so happy for them, Sora and Kairi went upstairs to their bedroom and laid down on their bed, Sora got on top of Kairi and started to kiss her neck, they were both happy that they were married now.</p><p>Sora kept on kissing her neck, while she moaned, he smiles when he heard his wife moaned.</p><p>Sora and Kairi then kiss each other on the lips, they then french kiss each other, they pull away so Kairi can catch her breath.</p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Yes, Kairi?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Kairi."</p><p>Sora got off of her and lays down next to her, she lays her head on his chest, while he holds her.</p><p>They look out their window near their bed and saw the stars in the sky.</p><p>"The stars are so beautiful." Kairi said.</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you."</p><p>Kairi blushes. "Sora."</p><p>"It's true." He smiles at her.</p><p>She smiles back at him.</p><p>Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.</p><p>She giggles and nuzzles against him.</p><p>He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively.</p><p>He kisses her deeply.</p><p>She kisses him back.</p><p>He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.</p><p>Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."</p><p>She french kisses him. "Thank you, so are you." She blushes.</p><p>"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. She blushes and kisses his lips softly.</p><p>"Words can't describe how much you mean to me, baby. I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful wife."</p><p>"I love you too my handsome husband."</p><p>"You're so perfect in every way."</p><p>Kairi kept on blushing.</p><p>Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.</p><p>She smiles and blushes.</p><p>He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."</p><p>He pecked her nose affectionately.</p><p>She blushes and giggles.</p><p>He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>She kisses his cheek back.</p><p>He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."</p><p>"My handsome Sora."</p><p>He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.</p><p>She moaned softly.</p><p>He gently licked her neck.</p><p>She kept on moaning.</p><p>He pulls away from her neck.</p><p>He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses</p><p>"I love you, Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.</p><p>"My Kairi."</p><p>He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.</p><p>He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess."</p><p>He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.</p><p>"My handsome Sora."</p><p>They continued to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together.</p><p>He picks her up and carry's her to his bed, he lays her down and laid down next to her covers them up, "I love you so much Sora."</p><p>"I love you too Kairi."</p><p>Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing so they could catch their breaths.</p><p>"I'm so glad, we shared that Paopu fruit." Kairi smiled at her husband.</p><p>"I'm glad, we shared that Paopu fruit too." Sora smiled back at his wife.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, because I love you Kairi with all of my heart."</p><p>"I love you too Sora with all of my heart."</p><p>"I will never, ever stop loving my beautiful Kairi." He says, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as he embraces her closely and gently kisses her neck</p><p>"I will never stop loving you either Sora."</p><p>His lips caught hers and pressed softly against them, he kissed her softly while gently caressing her cheeks.</p><p>She blushes as she felt Sora's lips against hers, she kisses him back.</p><p>He tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him.</p><p>She blushes and kisses him back deeply as she wraps her arms around him.</p><p>He continues to smother her face with kisses.</p><p>She blushes and continues to kiss him.</p><p>They broke the kiss, he nuzzles his face into her neck, he smiles as he gently kissing her neck as he continues to hold her closely.</p><p>She blushes, moaning softly.</p><p>"Your neck is soft." He says, feeling the smoothness of her skin.</p><p>She giggles. "Thanks, Sora."</p><p>"Your welcome, Kairi." He says, smiling as he smothers her face with kisses.</p><p>She kept on blushing.</p><p>After a while, he pulls away, smiling as he rested his forehead against Kairi's.</p><p>Kairi smiles as she rested her forehead against Sora's.</p><p>"I love you so much Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>Sora rubbed his nose against hers affectionately before cuddling her.</p><p>Kairi rubbed her nose against his before cuddling him.</p><p>They pull away from each other, staring into each others eyes with the love they had for each other.</p><p>She blushes and hugs him, while he hugs her back.</p><p>Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing, so Kairi can catch her breath, she places her hand on his chest. "Mine!" </p><p>He chuckled, "Yes my Love, I'am all yours and you're mine, I love you Kairi, with all of my heart."</p><p>"I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."</p><p>"What if Zira attacks."</p><p>"She will be in big trouble, if she touches you."</p><p>"Oh Sora." Kairi said as she lays her head on his chest. </p><p>"I meant what I said Kairi, I won't let her hurt you." Sora held Kairi in his arms as she lays her head on his chest.</p><p>"I know, I believe you Sora."</p><p>"Kairi, do you trust me right?"</p><p>"Yes, I trust you with all of my heart, I know you won't let anyone hurt me, even if they do you would deal with them."</p><p>"Exactly." He kisses her the top of her head as they both fell a sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke up the next day and brush their teeth and took their showers and put on everything clean, they went down stairs and saw Vanitas. </p><p>"Where have you been Vanitas?" </p><p>"I was out."</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"I've been hunting."</p><p>"Good, I hope it was Animals."</p><p>Don't worry it was, I hunted a deer."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Vanitas rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sora smiled at his wife and kisses her cheek. He hugs her. </p><p>She hugs him back and kisses his cheek and smiles at him.</p><p>Vanitas rolled his eyes and walks away from them.</p><p>Sora smiles at her. "I'm going hunting my love, I want you to come with me."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Sora went hunting, he took Kairi with him, because he didn't want to leave her home with Vanitas, Sora hunted a deer, after he was done, he buried it, Vanitas watched them, without them known that he was watching them, they sat under the tree, kissing each other on the lips, they then french kiss each other, they stay in each others arms, Kairi smiles as she lays her head on Sora's chest, Sora smiles as he holds her in his arms, he kisses her cheek and got up. "I'll be right back, I need more blood."</p><p>"Ok," Kairi smiled at him as he ran off, she sigh to herself and lays back down, she closes her eyes, until she heard a noise she opens her eyes and saw Vanitas standing over her.</p><p>"Vanitas, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I wasn't done with you, I can now suck your blood without your husband stopping me."</p><p>"You can't have my blood."</p><p>"Oh, but I will, time for you to say your prayers."</p><p>Kairi tries to run, but she felt Vanitas grabbing her arm. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." He purrs before he shows his white fangs, but before he could bite her, Kairi kicks him hard and ran off.</p><p>Sora buried his pray, when he saw his wife running with Vanitas chasing after her, he wasn't happy about what he saw. "Vanitas!" He growled as he saw his brother chasing after Kairi, Vanitas stops chasing Kairi when she hid behind Sora, he grabs Vanitas and slapped the back of Vanitas's head, Vanitas growled under his breath. "I was about to have my meal."</p><p>"How dare you try to hurt my wife!" Sora said as he walks over to Vanitas who backed away.</p><p>"So what!"</p><p>"I told you not to go anywhere near my wife!" Sora said as he punch Vanitas in his face. </p><p>Zira appears and grabs Kairi's arms. "Vanitas I told you to leave her to me.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Vanitas shouted at her.</p><p>Zira turns to Sora and glares at him. "How could you do this to me Sora, you marry that Human over me!"</p><p>"I told you before Zira, that it was over for us, we wasn't meant to be together," Sora glares back at her. "Let my wife go!"</p><p>"It's her fault!" </p><p>"Don't you dare accuse Kairi, I broke up with way before I met her!" Sora growled.</p><p>"I can blame her all I want!"</p><p>"I don't love you Zira, I never did, so don't you dare blame her, she had never to do with our break up, it was my choice!" Sora snarled.</p><p>"Fine, but I still want her blood."</p><p>"You won't touch her, let her go Zira!"</p><p>Zira pulls Kairi close to her and opens her mouth to show her white fangs, but as she was about to bite her. Sora ran over to her and pushes her away from Kairi and grabs Zira by her arm.</p><p>Kairi started to feel dizzy.</p><p>"How dare you try to attack my wife!"</p><p>"Let go of my arm Sora!"</p><p>"No, I won't let you hurt my wife!"</p><p>"Fine, I'll leave!" Zira glares at Sora and Kairi as she ran off.</p><p>"I'll leave as well!" Vanitas said as he want off.</p><p>Sora walks over to Kairi.</p><p>Sora held her in his arms as she buries her face on his chest, "There, there it will be alright, my love." Sora said as he hugs his wife as she sobs, she looks at him as he uses his thumb to wipe away her tears, he smiles at her as she smiles back and hugs him, she calms down as she lays her head on his chest, she lifts her head up to look at her husband, Sora looks at his wife and they smiled at each other.</p><p>"I don't feel so well, I feel dizzy."</p><p>"It will be okay, I'm here now, you can rest if you want, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She takes a deep breath and nods her head she lays her head on her husbands chest and falls a sleep, Sora held her in his arms, Vanitas and Zira are going to pay for trying to hurt his wife, he picks her up and went into the cave so they can get away from the sun, so she won't get a sun burn, she woke up an hour later and notices that she was inside of a cave, she smiles when she sees that her husband was still holding her, he smiled when he saw that she was a wake. "How are you feeling now my love?"</p><p>"I feel better."</p><p>"Good, I'm glad."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Kairi noticed her husband looked upset. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I shouldn't have never got anymore blood, I should've stay with you, Vanitas try to attack you again and this time Zira try to attack you."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, you were still thirsty, I understand that, we didn't know that Vanitas followed us, we both thought he was home and we didn't know Zira was coming here today."</p><p>"Your right, but I can't help, but to worry, I almost lost you today, I can't lose you Kairi, I love you to much, I don't know what I'll ever do without you."</p><p>"I love you too Sora, you won't ever lose me, you save me, before they could attack me."</p><p>"I know." Sora smiles back at her and kisses her cheek, he wanted to punish Vanitas, but he didn't want to leave his wife, he was to worry about her.</p><p>They went home and went to their bedroom and laid down on the bed,</p><p>Kairi lays her head on his chest while he holds her in his arm, he kisses her forehead.</p><p>They decided to get up and went downstairs to watch TV, a hour later.</p><p>"I'm going to hunt now, please go to our bedroom and shut the door, I'm going to find Vanitas while I'am hunting, it's time to punish him." Sora hugs his wife and kisses her cheek, before he ran off and went hunting.</p><p>Kairi went to their bedroom and shuts the door, then she laid down on their bed and goes to sleep, when Sora came back, he saw his wife was sleeping, he smiles and kisses her cheek and lays down next to her and pulls the covers on them and holds her in his arms as he falls a sleep.</p><p>A/N: Sora decided to send Vanitas away for awhile, he made her leave for good, but known Zira she will be back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they took their showers and brush their teeths, Sora decided to go hunting while Kairi stays home.</p><p>Zira sneaks in and hides without no one known, she was here, she walks over and grabs by arm. "Let go!"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Please let go of me!"</p><p>"Why should I? You'll pay for taking Sora from me!"</p><p>"I had nothing to do with you and Sora breaking up!"</p><p>"Oh, but you're, you've took Sora away from me!"</p><p>"I didn't!"</p><p>"Whatever!"</p><p>"What are you going to do to me?"</p><p>"I'm going to kill you, why does it matter to you? It's not like Sora loves you, your nothing to him, in fact he just hangs around you because of your blood, he wants you to die." Zira laughed.</p><p>"That's not true!" Kairi shouted. That comment hurt a lot. "Sora, loves me, we even got married, he doesn't want my blood."</p><p>"Think about it girl, I know him way longer than you do, so I'm sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but he really doesn't care about what happens to you," Zira laughed as he grabs her by the hair. "He doesn't care if you die, what he wanted is for you to die."</p><p>"What your saying is not true! Sora, loves me, your just jealous that he doesn't love you!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Zira snarled. "So what, if I'm jealous!'</p><p>"Your a jealous bitch that's what you are."</p><p>"Why you little!"</p><p>"Sora, loves me, so you need to get use to it."</p><p>"He doesn't love you!" Zira shouted.</p><p>"You, better think again Zira," A voice called from the window. "Kairi, is right, I do love her."</p><p>"Sora, what are you doing here?" Zira asked him. "I thought you went hunting!" </p><p>"I did hunt."</p><p>"That was fast, what did you hunt?"</p><p>"A bear."</p><p>"Bear, blood was always your favorite, now excuse me, I need to bite this girl and suck her blood."</p><p>Just as Zira was about to bite Kairi, Sora ran over and got in front of Kairi and threw Zira off of her. "Leave her alone, she's mine!"</p><p>"Oh really, is she now?" Zira growled. "You were mine Sora, but no you dump me for a Human!"</p><p>"I broke up with you way before, I met Kairi, stop blaming her!"</p><p>"It's her fault, I loved you Sora, but no you had to break up with me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Zira, but I don't love you, I wish you understand that, but seems you don't understand."</p><p>"Your right and I don't care," Zira told him. "But once I get rid of the Human, you'll be mine again!"</p><p>Sora growls and grabs Zira by her neck. "How dare you try to attack my mate again and try to tell her lies about me, now you listen here Zira and I want you to listen to me carefully, I don't love you, I never did and never will, so get it through your head and stop accusing Kairi, because she had nothing to do with our break up, that happened way before, I met her, I'am tired of telling you that! I love Kairi, I don't love her for her blood, you know very well that I only hunt Animals and you know that I would never take a Human's life, if I ever see you near my Kairi again, I'll kill you!" He then let's got of her neck.<br/>
"Get out of my house Zira, I won't tell you again!"</p><p>Zira back away. "Okay! Okay, I'll leave."</p><p>"You better, before I change my mind and kill you right now!" He glares at her.</p><p>Zira jumps out of the window and ran off into the woods. Sora walks over and shuts the window and locks it.</p><p>Sora walks back over to Kairi and hugs her, she hugs him back. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine Sora, you really told her off."</p><p>"I meant what I told her."</p><p>"I know, I believe you."</p><p>"I'm glad." He kisses her on the lips passionately as he wraps his arms around her holding her close to him.</p><p>She kisses him back and wraps her arms around him.</p><p>They broke the kiss and stares at each other. "I love you Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora, thanks for stopping Zira from killing me."</p><p>"No, problem my love, I couldn't let her hurt you."</p><p>"Her words hurt me."</p><p>"What she said about me wasn't true."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault about me and Zira, I broke up with her, way before I met you."</p><p>Kairi just nods her head. "I know."</p><p>"Don't listen to what she tells you."</p><p>"I'm not." </p><p>"Good." He smiles at her.</p><p>She smiles back at him.</p><p>They hug each other. Sora picks up her and carrys her to their bed, he made sure their bedroom door was locked and lays her on their bed, he laid down on top of her and they kiss each other on the lips and french kiss each other. Sora started to kiss her neck while she kisses his neck, they stop kissing and stares into each others eyes with the love they both had for each other.</p><p>Sora continues to kiss her lips softly and passionately.</p><p>They both laid down on their bed, Sora held Kairi in his arms while she lays her head on his chest and falls a sleep while Sora holds her in his arms, he gave her a kiss and falls asleep, they woke up the next day and got their showers and brush their teeths and got ready for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas returns two weeks later. Later that night Vitani was home in her bed sleeping.</p><p>After a few hours, something dark had flew towards her window.<br/>
Vitani had once again forgotten to close it all the way and lock it.<br/>
The dark figure name Vanitas smiled as he could smell her scent from the outside. He slowly pushed the window open and quietly stepped in. It was one of the easiest houses to get into.</p><p>As he started walking toward her, she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling that someone was in her room. Her sight was blurry as she saw the dark person. He leaned towards the side her neck and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She brought her knees up and pushed the guy off as hard as she could with her feet.</p><p>She stood up as quickly as she could, afraid. She walked back a little toward the wall as he kept his eyes on her. "No way. He can't be a." She was shocked and surprised when she noticed that this man, may in fact be a Vampire, He lunged at her and knocked her against the wall while holding onto her wrists, as she fell back, she made sure that her head didn't hit too hard against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking a little. He headed towards her neck again, but she kneed him in the stomach which caused him to let go of her wrists.</p><p>She ran from in front of him, but he quickly went for her. She turned around as she was running back a little, he reached out his hand, trying to grab her, but she lost her balance as her body leaned back on one foot and fell back on her bed.</p><p>She wanted to get up, but her body wouldn't let her. He grabbed onto her wrists as her arms were beside her head and climbed on top of her holding her legs down with his own. She kept her eyes closed tight. </p><p>"Who are you?" She asked the Vampire with black spiky hair and green eyes.</p><p>"My name is Vanitas!"</p><p>"I'm Vitani!"</p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you Vitani."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you as well Vanitas, are you the same Vampire who tried to attack Kairi?"</p><p>"Yes, I'am how did you know about that?"</p><p>"Kairi, told me, but I didn't believe her, because I didn't believe in Vampires."</p><p>"Do you believe in us now?"</p><p>"Yes, since I met you."</p><p>"Good, I'm thirsty, can I please suck your blood?"</p><p>"If I let you do that, wouldn't I die?"</p><p>"I won't kill you, I promise."</p><p>Vitani's heart was telling her to trust him, she nodded at him.</p><p>Vanitas was shocked and surprised by this. "Vitani are you sure?" </p><p>"Yes, my heart is telling me to trust you." Vitani said.</p><p>Vanitas smiled as he grabs her under her chin and turned her head towards him. He stares into her green eyes as he pressed his lips against hers which caught her by surprise. Soon her body calmed down as she started to enjoy the kiss. Her body relaxed and his legs got off hers as she could feel them struggling to move. She moved her legs to the point where her knees were bending and close to his waist.</p><p>He let go of her wrists and put his fingers through her hair, grabbing on tightly to the strands. Her arms went around his neck. Her hands moved up to his hair, her head turned over, revealing the side of her neck. He kisses her neck then he opened his mouth, his bright white fangs showing through the darkness. He bit down, sinking his teeth into her neck and starts to suck her blood, She gasped as she felt his teeth in her neck and the sound of him sucking her blood, he started to moan, he loved the taste of her blood, she started to feel weak, Vanitas licks her neck and kisses her neck, he then pulls away from her and smiled.</p><p>"You will feel weak for a while but you will be fine."</p><p>She just nods her head, she hugs him.</p><p>"How did it taste?"</p><p>"Delicious!" He purred, then he hugs her back. "Thank you!"</p><p>She giggles. "Your welcome."</p><p>Vanitas and Vitani stared at each other known that are falling in love with each other.</p><p>"My family are different from other Vampires, we hunt Animals."</p><p>"Your coven never had Human blood?"</p><p>"Nope, but I was the one who had Human blood before."</p><p>"So you tasted Humans blood before?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is this like Twilight?"</p><p>"Kind of, but we don't spark in the sun like they do, but we get to keep our Human color eyes, but mine will turn red when I get thirsty, because I had Humans blood before."</p><p>"Can you go out into the sun?"</p><p>"Yes and we can also sleep."</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"What's Kairi to Sora?"</p><p>"She is his soulmate, they are married now."</p><p>"I never knew Vampires can have soulmates, I'm happy for them."</p><p>"Well they do."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Vanitas smiled "Well, I will be right back, I'm going to hunt a bear."</p><p>"Bye, Vanitas." Vitani smiled.</p><p>Vanitas then climbed out of the window.</p><p>Vitani lays on her bed and pulls her covers up and falls asleep, dreaming about Vanitas a handsome Vampire she met, an hour and half later, someone stepped in the Vitani's window. She could feel a dark shadow over her face as she had her eyes closed. She opened them to see dark green eyes looking back at her. She sat up on her elbows and gave him a smiled. "Your back?"</p><p>"I told you that I would be right back."</p><p>"I know, but I thought you meant tomorrow."</p><p>"I decided to come back tonight, but I can still come back tomorrow." He smiled back, she moved her head over to where she was face to face in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him. He moved from her lips to her neck in a trail of kisses.</p><p>She wraps her arms around him.</p><p>He dug his nails into her skin. She barely made a sound. There were some things they both had to know. </p><p>He moved back from her and whispered into her ear. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They looked at each other, still smiling. "Do you have any questions to asked me?" Vanitas asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then asked."</p><p>"How does a Vampire die?"</p><p>"Someone has to ripped us apart and burn our pieces, crosses and holy water doesn't stop us or hurt us."</p><p>"So where do you sleep at do you sleep in a bed or in a coffin?"</p><p>"We sleep in a bed."</p><p>"How do I become a Vampire like you?"</p><p>"We have to bite you and give you our venom, without sucking your blood when we bite you and give you our venom, you will burn inside and out your transformation will take two or three days or four days or maybe sooner." Vanitas said with a smile. "We can run really fast, but Sora, is the fastest." </p><p>Vitani just smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, controlling myself around Humans is the hardest thing, I ever went through, as much as I try, I can't controlled my self around them, their blood sings to me, but yours sings to me more than the other Humans in this world."</p><p>Vitani just looked shocked and surprised. "Does that mean, I'm your singer?"</p><p>"Yes, but you're also my soulmate."</p><p>She sighs. "I see."</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Vanitas has found his singer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vitani and Kairi met up, they decided to go for a walk, Vitani and Kairi walked around the block, when all of a sudden it felt like someone was fallowing them. They quickly turned around but saw nobody behind them.<br/>
"Okay now, I'm starting to scare myself," They mumbled as they kept walking. "I thought for sure that someone was following me, but I guess it's nothing." </p><p>There was the sound of a twig snapping close behind them and they turned around again, but like the first time there wasn't anyone there as they walked right into someone.</p><p>"Oh sorry." They both mumbled and gasped when they saw a tall pale figure in front of them with a beard.</p><p>"Wow, you both really do smell good." He laughed</p><p>"What do you think?" Another pale figure asked as he appeared behind them, the second one had silver long hair.</p><p>"No, it's just better than I imagined." The first one laughed as he caught their wrist.</p><p>Then finally a third one came up to stand next to them. "They're perfect." The third one also had silver long hair.</p><p>"Let me go." Vitani whimpered as he squeezed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.</p><p>"Let me go!" Kairi shouted as he squeezed her wrist and slammed her against the wall next to Vitani.</p><p>"Now why would we want to do that when it took us forever to find you both." The second one asked as he came closer.</p><p>"Let go." Vitani and Kairi screamed as they kneed the first one in the stomach and punched the second one in the face and kick the third one in the leg, the girls started running as the three Vampires hisses in pain. Just when they thought, they were going to get away, the second one caught them by the back of their dresses and threw them into the wall. There was a loud cracking sound as blood started to run down Kairi and Vitani's neck and shoulders. They whimpered as their hands touched where their head were crack open.</p><p>"Wow, they smell a lot better now." The first Vampire smiled.</p><p>"Indeed, I can see Vanitas's fascination with these girls." The second Vampire said as they started moving closer to her.</p><p>"After all she is his singer." The third Vampire said.</p><p>"Kairi is Sora's soulmate." The first Vampire said.</p><p>"I know." The second Vampire says.</p><p>The third Vampire nods his head. </p><p>"Where is Vanitas?" Vitani asked as she tried to keep her balance.</p><p>"Why would it matter to you? It's not like he loves you, your nothing to him, in fact, he just hangs around you because of your blood, he wants you to die." The first Vampire laughed.</p><p>"That's not true!" Vitani shouted. That comment hurt a lot. "I maybe his singer, but he loves me, he doesn't want me to die!"</p><p>"Think about it girl, we know him way longer than you do, so I'm sorry to burst your bubbles sweetie, but he really doesn't care about what happens to you," The second Vampire laughed as he grabs her by the hair. "He doesn't care if you die, what he wanted is for you to die."</p><p>Exactly, we knew way better than you," The third Vampire said. "He would be glad, if you were dead."</p><p>"You, three better think again." A voice called from the roof.</p><p>The Vampires turned and gasped when they saw Vanitas and Sora.<br/>
Vanitas was the one who spoke.</p><p>"Vanitas and Sora what are you doing here?" The first Vampire shouted at him.</p><p>Vanitas and Sora jumped down in front of Vitani and Kairi and threw the second Vampire off of them. "Leave Vitani alone, she's mine!" Vanitas growled</p><p>"Leave Kairi alone!" Sora growled at the Vampires. "She is mine!"</p><p>"Oh really, is she now?" The first Vampire growled.</p><p>"Back off!" Vanitas shouted. </p><p>The first Vampire charged towards Vanitas, but Vanitas quickly turned around and tore the Vampire a part and burns his pieces. "Goodbye Xehanort!" Vanitas shouted.</p><p>"How dare you!" The Vampires yelled at Vanitas as they charged towards Vanitas, Vitani, Sora and Kairi feeling angry and upset about their boss, their leader was dead, both Vampires ended up throwing both Vanitas and Vitani back.</p><p>Vitani and Kairi screamed out in pain as they smashed into the wall. Vanitas and Sora staggered a little, but they wasn't harm. Vanitas turned to the other two Vampires as his eyes started glowing red, while Sora ran over to Kairi.</p><p>"So Vanitas, you and Sora finally decided to show up, and I only had to throw your girls around." Both Vampires laughed.</p><p>"I'm surprised you show up Vanitas, Vitani, is your singer." The second Vampire said.</p><p>"We thought for sure, you wasn't going to show up, but you did." The third Vampire said.</p><p>"In a few second you two won't be laughing anymore." Vanitas growled at both Vampires.</p><p>Sora just growled at the Vampires.</p><p>"Try us, I bet we could take you out in two seconds." Both Vampires laughed.</p><p>In the blink of an eye Vanitas was gone. Both Vampires and Vitani looked around quickly, but there was no trace of him anywhere. The Vampires started moving towards Vitani again, when all of a sudden there was a sharp, breaking sound. Vitani gasped as Vanitas was behind the Vampire tearing him up into pieces and burns his pieces "Goodbye Xemnas!" Vanitas shouted, the final Vampire saw this and backed up away from Vitani as Vanitas turned towards him and tears him apart and burns his pieces. "Goodbye, Ansem!" Vanitas shouted.</p><p>Vanitas's eyes reverted to their normal shade of green.</p><p> </p><p>"Vitani, are you alright?" Vanitas asked her as he ran over to her.</p><p>Vitani nods as she started to lose consciousness. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been out here, because of me Kairi and I almost got killled." Vitani cried as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm not mad at you, I'm here now, so don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He promised her as he picked her up gentle as he jumped onto the roof and ran her home.</p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Kairi, your going to be okay."</p><p>"My head really hurts." Kairi told him.</p><p>"It's okay," He hugs her and kisses her lips. "I'll take care of you."</p><p>She hugs him back and kisses his lips, she then lost consciousness.</p><p>Sora jumps onto the roof and ran her back home to their house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kairi, your doing a lot better today." Sora smiled as he rewrapped the bandages around Kairi's head. It's been a week since her attack and he stayed with his wife every night to make sure she was alright. When he first brought her home, she was in really bad condition, she lost a lot of blood, it took 12 stitches to fix her head, he was very worry about her, he let have the rest of the family watch her while he go hunting, but when he returns he stays by his wife's side.</p><p>"I know Sora, I do, I feel a lot better," Kairi smiled. "It's because of you, thank you so much I love you."</p><p>"Your welcome," Sora smiled. "I love you too Kairi."</p><p>They hug each other and kiss each other on the lips. "I love you so much Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>He lays down next to her and held her in his arms and continues to kiss her. Kairi lays her head on her husband's chest while he held her in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your doing a lot better today." Vanitas smiled as he rewrapped the bandages around Vitani's head. It's been a week since her attack and he stayed with her every night to make sure she was alright. When he first brought her home, she was in really bad condition, she lost a lot of blood, it took 12 stitches to fix her head, Sora sent Roxas to keep an eye on Vanitas to make sure he doesn't end up attacking the poor girl, because the smell of her blood, they knew that she was his singer, but it was good thing, Sora sent Roxas, because Vanitas would have bit the poor girl, because the smell of her blood.</p><p>"I do, I feel a lot better," Vitani smiled. "It's because of you, thank you so much."</p><p>"Your welcome." Vanitas smiled.</p><p>Kiara stopped by and was shocked to see Vanitas was in Vitani's room.</p><p>"Vitani, I'm so glad to see that your feeling better." Kiara said.</p><p>"Thanks Kiara." </p><p>"Your welcome."</p><p>Kiara then turned towards Vanitas. "Vanitas, right?"</p><p>"Yes, that's my name."</p><p>"I remember you, your the Vampire who try to attack my sister."</p><p>"Glad to hear that you remember me."</p><p>"How is my sister, I heard she was attack?"</p><p>"She is doing just fine, she is doing a lot better."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two months, Kairi is now 17 years old, Sora decided to celebrate his wife's birthday home, he made her a nice Salmon dinner and he made her a Chocolate Lava cake with hot fudge inside of it and Vanilla ice cream with Hot Fudge on top of it, for dessert, she enjoy her meal and her dessert it was delicious.</p><p>"Thank you, my love, for the wonderful meal."</p><p>"Your welcome, my love, I'm glad you enjoy it."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm 17 now"</p><p>"I know your my age now."</p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Yes Kairi?"</p><p>"I want to be a Vampire." Kairi said as she hugs him.</p><p>"I will change you, whenever you are ready." Sora said as he hugs her back.</p><p>"Really?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"Yes." Sora answered her.</p><p>"I want you to change me tomorrow night please."</p><p>"Kairi, are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Sora smiled and kisses her neck. "I'll change you tomorrow night, your transformation will take a couple of days."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I'll be by your side through your transformation."</p><p>"I know you'll Sora."</p><p>They went upstairs to take their showers and brush their teeth and got their night clothes, after they were done, they both laid down on their bed and pulls the covers on them and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sora and Kairi Love Story, a Love Story between a Vampire and a Human.<br/>Kairi is a Human girl, who falls in love with Sora who is a Vampire who is very good looking and friendly, they found true love in each other, they found their soulmates in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they woke up and took their showers and brush their teeth and got on everything clean, Sora went hunting, when he got back, he sat down next to his wife on the love seat and they watched TV, later that night Sora went hunting when he got back home, Sora and Kairi went upstairs to take their showers and brush their teeth and got on everything clean, they then went into their bedroom and laid down on their bed.</p><p>Sora got on top of Kairi and started to kiss her neck.</p><p>Sora kept on kissing her neck, while she moaned, he smiles when he heard his wife moaned.</p><p>"I love you Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>Sora and Kairi then kiss each other on the lips, they then french kiss each other, they pull away so Kairi can catch her breath. "Sora."</p><p>"Yes, Kairi?"</p><p>"When are you going to change me?"</p><p>Sora smiles at her and kisses her lips. "I'll change you now." He brought his lips towards her neck and kisses it, then licks it as he shows his white fangs, before he bites down on her neck, she moaned as she felt him biting her gentle, giving her, his venom, he seals her neck with his venom, before he pulls away and stares at his wife as he saw her face was showing that she was in pain, transformation are painful, he kisses her cheek. "It will be over soon, you will be a Vampire like me."</p><p>He got off of her and lays down next to her as he pulls her close to him and holds her close to him, he felt her laying her head on his chest as she closes her eyes, "It will be alright my love, it will be over soon." He kisses her head as he holds her in his arms, he rests his head on top of hers as he close his eyes. He was surprise that she wasn't screaming in pain, was it because he was holding her and trying to calm her down, it looks like it's working, usually other Humans, he had change in the past has cry and scream in pain, but Kairi wasn't, they stay like this for a day, Sora was shocked that her transformation only took a day, to complete, usually it would take two or three or four days for the transformation to complete, but Kairi's only took a day, she opens her eyes and looks around, she smiles when she saw her husband was holding her, he smiles back at her. "How are you feeling my love?"</p><p>"I'm fine, but I'm thirsty."</p><p>"Same here, let's go take our showers, then we can go hunting."</p><p>"Alright, sounds good to me."</p><p>They both got up and took off their clothes and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their mouth out with water and mouth wash, then they took their showers to wash their hair and their bodys, when they were done, they got out of the shower and dry their selves off with a towel and put on everything clean.<br/>
"I'm surprise your transformation only took a day, usually transformations only takes two or three or four days to complete."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go hunt."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>They both went to the woods to hunt a deer, when they were done, they both came back home and went into their bedroom and laid down on their bed, Sora smiles and kisses her lips, she smiles back and kisses his lips, he held her close him, while she lays her head on his chest,<br/>
they then fell a sleep and took a nap when they woke up it was dark outside, they look out the window and saw a full moon, they went to take their showers and brush their teeths and wash their mouths out with water and mouth wash, when they were done, they got on everything clean, they got on everything clean on and went hunting, because they were feeling thirsty, after they were done hunting, they return home and put on their night clothes.</p><p>"I love you Kairi."</p><p>"I love you too Sora."</p><p>They kiss each other.</p><p>They then go to sleep.</p><p>A/N: I will update more chapters when, I get time, I hope you all enjoy what I have up so far. This is really the rewritten of my other fanfic, I made on fanfiction net and wattpad, if I decided to post the original story on here. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>